


Transgender Reader in X-Men Universe

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Kudos: 6





	Transgender Reader in X-Men Universe

The X-Men were gathered in the Professor’s office, Hank and Jean were with the Professor trying their best to help him recover. He called the team to his office telepathically and suddenly. Warren was the last one to quickly run into the office, probably farther away on the school grounds with some of the kids who had powers they needed to physically exert.  
“There’s a young mutant we need to retrieve immediately. In New England,” Xavier groaned and rubbed his temples, “Connecticut. It’s difficult to get her exact location without her emotions overpowering me again.”  
“What’s wrong, is she being attacked?” Scott demanded.  
“How old is she?” Ororo asked, her voice serene and calm amidst the chaotic air.   
“Um, wait, I’m not sure if it’s a girl. She’s young, I was opened to feeling mutants when she was hurt. Logan’s presence when he’s in a fight is the closest I can compare her energy to,” Xavier struggled to figure out more information.  
“Is she more like me?” Logan asked, standing up from leaning against the bookshelf wall, “I mean her mutation?”  
“I’m not sure, she’s in _____ County. I need a team of you to fly the Blackbird over there now, there’s so much blood. Hank will send you a more specific location when I can get it, but that’s enough to go on to be on the way!”  
“Storm, Logan, Jean, and Kurt, follow me,” Scott ordered.  
“Who put you in charge?” Logan scoffed while running with the team to the hangar. He could see Jean and Scot roll their eyes. Storm ignored the usual bickering, and Kurt wasn’t there to react because he had poofed to the Blackbird.  
Buckling into their seats, Storm and Jean at the controls with the 3 men twiddling their thumbs in anticipation. Scot turned to Logan and Kurt, Kurt mouthing prayers, but not yet holding his rosary.  
“Hey, you were a big help retrieving the other two mutants you were sent on the team for, Kurt,” Scot said with a smile. Kurt turned to look at Scot and returned his smile, albeit a sad, small one,  
“There’s always a very good chance of things going badly…”  
“Well, if this kid is like me, she’s gonna be fine,” Logan gruffly stated.  
“The Professor said he wasn’t sure if the kid is a boy or a girl,” Scot corrected. Logan took a deep breath and ignored the prick. Even though he was right, Logan hated when Scot corrected him.  
“Hank sent us the location, we’re less than 5 minutes away,” Jean called back. Ororo was entirely focused on flying the plane to stop her worrying. Kurt resumed his prayers.   
The plane slowed in a field in a decent sized forested park. Ororo handled the landing because when the Blackbird neared the treetops, Jean was overcome with fear and panic from the mutant. Scot unbuckled and went to her co-pilot chair. Kurt also began fumbling with his rosary, and announced that he could feel the fear a little bit too. Logan was quiet and his eyes shut, his hands gripped his seat sides so that his knuckles were white. When the ship was powered off, Storm unbuckled herself and went back to Kurt and noticed Wolverine.  
Logan was focusing on inside his head. The fear and panic Jean was blocking out was well-known to him, but he fueled anger with it. The kid’s mutation was definitely an animalistic one, which explained why Kurt and he could sense her. Logan opened his eyes when Storm held his face in her hands.  
“Are you okay, Lo-” she tried to ask, but he cut her off and turned to Kurt while unbuckling himself.  
“How much of the panic do you feel?”  
“It’s in the back of my head, like I’m reminding myself,” Kurt said fiddling with his rosary. There could be a million reasons why Kurt felt it like that, maybe he had better control. It nagged at him that he felt overpowered like Jean often did. Logan shook his head and walked to the bay door past Ororo. He could barely think through the fear. He pressed the button on the panel for the door to open. When the door opened and the outside air wafted in, Logan froze stiff.  
He could smell the kid like how he’s only smelled Sabertooth before. The scent of her musk hit the back of his nose and he knew so much more about her than usual. Everyone everyday he could smell them faintly and if he focused he could follow a trail like when a little kid had taken a game of hide-and-seek too far and he had to find the little trouble-maker.  
But with Sabertooth and now this kid. He could smell that she was hungry and crying and bleeding. She was in puberty, her hormones raging and confusing her more. Logan felt uncomfortable knowing her more personal details, but Wolverine was pushing at his control and begging to be let loose and find her. Logan opened his mouth slightly and sucked air in between his teeth. The professor was right, she wasn’t a girl though. She was female, her scent made that achingly clear to the animal Logan fought to control.   
“LOGAN,” Jean shouted in his face. She wasn’t able to use her telepathy on his mind when the Wolverine was hard for him to control. Logan came back down to earth and shook himself.  
“Come on, her scent is like Sabertooth’s. I can track her easily,” he told them.  
The team left the Blackbird and followed Logan’s jogging pace into the woods. The scent grew stronger and stronger as they neared where she was. The forest was hilly with streams running through the valleys. Logan subconsciously picked up his pace until he was running through the trees following her without realizing it. He saw on the hill ahead of them the first well-worn path they’ve seen in the forest. He paused to look down at the pens and pack of gum on the dirt at his feet before the heavy scent of her blood pushed the Wolverine to take over. In the valley in front of him was a bed of rocks with blood on the edges. Wolverine slid down the steep pine needle covered earth to the blood and automatically smeared enough blood on his thumb to be able to taste it. He licked the blood off his thumb without hesitation.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” “LOGAN!” “NO, LOGAN!”   
The rest of his team shouted in dismay at him from the path where the pens and gum were. Wolverine barely registered their distractions and turned to run after her trail. When she hit the rocks, her scent turned feral. She followed the valley running, picking up a lot of speed, and she was angry. Wolverine bounded up the side of the hill, copying her movements, his hands and feet landing where hers did recently. At the top of this path there was a large amount of blood on the ground. Wolverine ignored it, it wasn’t hers, he kept going following her trail. She followed the curves of the land and reconnected with the path again farther up. More blood that wasn’t hers was soaked into the dirt, but a shattered branch smelled strongly of her. Wolverine picked up a piece of the branch to sniff it closer before turning away and continuing on. Down, in the valley between hills towards one of the streams, her scent wasn’t feral anymore, but Wolverine was still in control. He was distracted by a poof behind him and whipped around ready to attack, but he couldn’t move.   
Jean had him frozen, Kurt teleported the rest of the team to catch up with Wolverine.  
“Logan isn’t in control at all, I can hold him until he can regain composure. Kurt, can you track her at all?”  
“No, but we’re very close, I know that,” Kurt replied.  
“Okay, we’ll split up,” said Storm.  
Scott scowled at Wolverine as he walked past the frozen beast. Kurt, Ororo, and Scott worked quietly and calmly. Jean softly talked to Logan while she kept her hold over him, hoping to help him regain control faster.

“No, please, I know how it feels to be afraid of yourself!” pleading from Kurt was heard by the rest of the team. Storm and Cyclops ran towards his shout. On the riverbank a sobbing, defeated teenager dropped a sharp river stone and gripped her sides, letting her weight fall forwards and rested her forehead on her knees. Kurt waded through the stream to reach her side and wrapped her in a hug. Storm didn’t pause in her running, she immediately waded across to reach her and also join the hug.  
“The kid is safe and sound, Jean,” Scott said into his earpiece, “Is Logan under control again?”  
“Yep,” Logan answered through the earpiece, but also in person while walking up behind Scott. Jean grasped Scott’s hand on his other side and rested her head on his shoulder while looking at the kid for the first time in the middle of a Kurt and Ororo sandwich.  
“That’s her,” Logan said, more as a statement than a question.  
“The professor didn’t know if the kid is a boy or a girl,” Scott corrected again.  
“No, she’s female,” Logan smugly answered back. He paused and added, “Actually she’s more like in the middle, but she’s still female.”  
“That’s intersex,” Jean said as Dr. Grey, “Or trans, but either way, let them tell us who they are before we decide for them.”


End file.
